living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorunn Lonefall
Appearance Jorunn always has the appearance as someone who just came back from a long camping trip. His hair is long and greasy. His skin is tan and dirty. He has an almost permanent 5 o'clock shadow, though no one is sure if it's hair or dirt. He is normally seen wearing strapped leather armor with a dark green or black cloak. His longbow is slung on his shoulder and he has several daggers strategically placed on his body. He is always packed for travel and never stays in one place for very long. History Jorunn grew up on the streets of Sharn. His childhood was unremarkable until he got lost in the ghettos of Sharn. When he wandered around looking for help, the sight of a goblin startled him and he hid in fear. Jorunn was missing for several days, learning to live in the darkness and hide from the scary monsters. He grew up using the darkness as a friend and became very skilled at the jobs that use the darkness, like infiltration and assassination. For the past 13 years, Jorunn has been working for an unknown employer through a handler. He's had many jobs, and most of them take him into Darguun and Droamm, and most of the jobs involve killing some political power or throwing different groups into chaos. Though his identity has remained a secret, he's been given the name Vaws-hak, which means "death" in Goblin. One day, an assignment required him to kill goblin children. Jorunn could not bring himself to finishing this job. Knowing that a failed mission meant death, Jorunn reached out to several contacts to help fake his death. As far as his employer and handler know, Vaws-hak died on that mission. Now Jorunn is trying to keep a low profile while he figures out his next move. He joined the Wayfinder's Foundation to get money and hopefully find a new place to hide. The Last War Jorunn was not involved in the Last War, at least not to his knowledge. His employer had him doing jobs throughout the end of the war. Whether those jobs impacted events of the war, Jorunn has no clue. Invitation The invitation to the Foundation Jorunn received was not as straight-forward as most other invitations. When Jorunn faked his death, he left his future in the hands of Patience. After months of laying low, she produced an invitation for him direct from Boroman ir'Dayne. Jorunn had questions, but trusted Patience's judgment and left to join the Wayfinders, not sure what exactly waited for him. Experience Jorunn has become a friend of the darkness. He can hide where none can see and has used his skills to spy, steal, and kill. In his invitation, it mentioned he was chosen due to his experience in stealthy operations and knowledge of the criminal world. His jobs gave him plenty of experience of acting under pressure and acting in a foreign country. Motivation At first, Jorunn wanted to explore to see more of the world and find a place to disappear to, but after witnessing Ivello's death and becoming friends with the other Wayfinders, he has decided that the Foundation gives him purpose and a chance to help people. Though it is not his primary thought when accepting a mission, he hopes that helping more people can help counteract all the evil he did in his life in the grand scheme of things. Future Goals Jorunn wants to find purpose and help those in need. If any of those paths lead towards finding out more about his past employer, he will pursue them cautiously. He wants to know how Echo, his handler, was apparently killed by Ellis (See Below: Secrets Uncovered in The Aundairian Job) yet was still alive years after. Jorunn also wishes to find a cure and/or a safe place for Patience to spend the remainder of her days to repay her for giving him a new purpose. Enemies Anyone who has any affiliation with his past employer is a potential enemy. Echo, his handler, is at the top of his list. Secrets Jorunn's past jobs he keeps a secret to not upset others. He also has kept Patience's identity and location a secret to most. Secrets Uncovered in The Aundairian Job Jorunn's mission led him to coming face to face with Ellis Rebeck, a half-orc Wayfinder he orphaned on an early mission for his mysterious employer. Ellis's parents were revolutionaries fighting for civil rights before Jorunn was sent to kill them. After the job in Aundair was complete and Jorunn saved Ellis's life, Ellis revealed some details to Jorunn about his past. After Ellis's parents were killed, Ellis tried to become Vaws-hak (Jorunn's alias) and hunt him down to kill him. He was even recruited by the same handler that Jorunn had, a man only known as Echo. Ellis decided against becoming an employee like Vaws-hak and killed Echo four years ago, taking his magical, blood-stained quiver to hopefully help him in tracking down Vaws-hak. Ellis eventually gave his revenge quest up for love, so he gave the quiver to Jorunn. However, Jorunn knows that Echo was alive and well during these past four years. Clearly something else is going on and Jorunn aims to find out what that might be. After leaving Fairhaven, Jorunn snuck away to a small village to visit Patience, a blind young woman with a mysterious ailment. Jorunn told her everything about what had happened and Patience was just as surprised that Echo was "killed" as Jorunn was. She handed Vaws-hak's death certificate to Echo herself after he faked his death. Though the relationship between Jorunn and Patience is unclear, she knows him more than he knows himself and, according to Jorunn, is the only person who could truly see him for who he is. Jorunn noticed her condition, a dark, running stain on her cheeks under her eyes, was getting worse and resolved to find the next mission he could to make more money to help her before leaving to return to Sharn. Events from Taken for Granite Some time after The Aundairian Job, Jorunn was near an inn in Castellan called The Cracked Mirror when suddenly he found himself in the body of a warforged made of stone. He ran for help at the Wayfinder Foundation and Leo, Maryn, and Vonan'khesh promised to help. Jorunn's body was stolen by a small group of warforged aligned with the Lord of Blades and during the time his body was swapped, he was seen by several people in the Lower Dura district. Jorunn feared he may have been found out or discovered by someone who knew him and would report to his past employer that Vaws-hak was not dead. Thanks to the help and quick work of his fellow Wayfinders, he was back in his fleshy body within a day. Personality Personality Traits * The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything valuable--or where such things could be hidden. I always have a plan for what to do when things go wrong. Ideals * People. I'm loyal to my friends, not to any ideals, and everyone else can take a trip down to Khyber for all I care (Neutral) Bonds * I'm guilty of a terrible crime. I hope I can redeem myself for it. Flaws * I turn tail and run when things go bad. Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures made (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * Jorunn Lonefall on DDB Category:Characters